


The safety of embrace

by wolfodder



Series: Have my body, have my mind [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shadowhunter Chronicles Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfodder/pseuds/wolfodder
Summary: Hakyeon does research, and Jaehwan can't be quiet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Second repost. Soon there will be new instalments in this au!

“What are you doing?” Jaehwan peers curiously at the desk covered in papers, papers filled with notes and scribbles, drawings of summoning circles and various demons. Hakyeon’s office is more a library than an office, most of the walls lined with bookshelves and books lying around everywhere, and decorations from all over the world make the room look more interesting.

 

With a paper in each hand, looking between them and comparing information, the warlock doesn’t even bother looking up. “Working. What does it look like I’m doing?” he replies absently.

 

“What are you working on?” Jaehwan asks, picking up a sheet of paper that fell to the floor and reading “ _ How to Make a Magical Pumpkin Pie _ ”, a recipe from the 1800s by the look of it. He grins and places it back in the pile it came from. Clearly, Hakyeon’s desk is not the most organized.

 

“You’re smart,” Hakyeon says, frowning at one of the papers and finally throwing it away. It burns up mid-air and turns to ash spread over the floor. “I’m sure you can figure it out.”

 

Humming thoughtfully as his gaze slides over the papers, Jaehwan considers it. “Greater Demon research?” he tries, and when the warlock nods once, picking out another paper from a stock, he continues. “Trying to find out which one’s your dad?”

 

“No, I already know that. This is just research on some rarer demon types.”

 

Jaehwan hums in acknowledgement. He wonders if he should ask who it is, which Greater Demon is his father, but decides against it. That’s for the warlock to know and say only if he wants to. Many warlocks never speak of their demon heritage ever, preferring to ignore it, and if Hakyeon wants that then Jaehwan will respect it.

 

Neither of them says anything else for a little while, Hakyeon starting to sort out the papers. There’s a sort of contentment on his face as he does so, as if he’s enjoying himself alone. All Jaehwan does is watch silently, fondly, until Hakyeon seems to realize he’s still there, finally looking up. “Aren’t you leaving? It’s hard to focus with you staring holes into my head,” the warlock asks.

 

“But I’m so bored,” Jaehwan whines, putting on his cutest pout. Hakyeon sighs. “Can’t I hang around here? I promise I’ll be quiet!”

 

He can see the annoyance in the other’s eyes, although his resolve is quickly crumbling, until he groans and picks the papers back up. Fixing his gaze on the contents, he says, “You’d better be completely quiet.”

 

There is no reply, only Jaehwan’s wide grin, which Hakyeon can almost  _ sense _ . He shakes his head a little and focuses on the research again.

 

When he works, it’s as if the rest of the world melts away and it’s just him and the books. The books on magic feel like they contain actual magic in the pages, the ink scrawled on thick paper in all sorts of languages conveying information for him to absorb. He’s hungry for knowledge, has been like that since he was a child, and he truly loves the feeling of immersion when he gets to work by himself.

 

There’s a soft humming that breaks him out of it, the world coming back to him. A faerie casually walking around the office, his steps silent but his mouth is not. His lips are stretched in a small smile as he hums. It’s beautiful to listen to, but the warlock is not going to let that stop him. “Jaehwan,” Hakyeon warns, and the faerie’s head snaps around to look at him in confusion.

 

“I was being quiet!” he defends.

 

“You were  _ humming _ ,” Hakyeon complains. “And you distracted me. Stop it or I’m banning you from my workroom forever.”

 

That seems to take Jaehwan by surprise. “Really? I didn’t even notice I was humming.” He honestly sounds like he didn’t know, and Hakyeon knows it’s the truth. Faeries can’t lie. Besides, it’s a little endearing that Jaehwan was humming without realizing it.

 

“Just...stop it or leave,” says Hakyeon. “I can’t focus if you’re going to make sounds.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Jaehwan says, unmoving. Clearly he is planning to stay, so Hakyeon says no more and immerses himself in the work once more, figuring he’ll see how long the silence lasts this time.

 

Surprisingly, the silence lasts until late at night, when he finally looks at the time and realizes how long he’s been sitting there. He’s even more surprised to see Jaehwan watching him quietly from where he’s sprawled over a big chair, a forgotten book in his hands. Hakyeon honestly forgot Jaehwan was even there at some point, so he’d thought the faerie had left. But there he is, tired eyes lighting up a little when Hakyeon meets his gaze. “You’re back with the living,” he says with a smile.

 

“Yeah,” Hakyeon says, surprised at his unexpectedly hoarse voice. He clears his throat as he stands, and blinks away the images of demons burnt into his vision from the hours of research. Maybe he shouldn’t have gone so deep into the material. It tends to bring back bad memories. “Staying the night? I hope you’re not expecting anything. I’m tired.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Jaehwan says, following him, “I’m fine with just sleeping.”

 

Hakyeon huffs as if he doesn’t believe it, but he doesn’t protest either as they leave the workspace and enter his bedroom. Suddenly exhausted, Hakyeon crawls into bed without bothering to undress and closes his eyes, sighing heavily.

 

He’s absently aware of Jaehwan undressing at the foot of the bed, clothes dropping to the floor, and then the faerie is tugging Hakyeon’s pants off as well. “I thought we said no sex-” Hakyeon mumbles into his arm, unmoving.

 

“Shh,” Jaehwan says, kissing his hand gently before starting to unbutton Hakyeon’s dress shirt. “I know. No sex. Just go to sleep.”

 

“Mm,” Hakyeon hums in reply, consciousness fading. He feels Jaehwan lay down behind him, his bare skin against Hakyeon’s own as he wraps his arms around his waist, and then he lets himself slip into the darkness.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Demons, everywhere. His surroundings all black. They throw him at a wall and chew on his skin. “No,” he begs. No magic comes to his rescue. He’s powerless, reduced to nothing. And then comes  _ that _ demon, the one he never wanted to see again, the one demon he couldn’t take seeing again, looming over him and flooding his vision. “Please, not him, please,” Hakyeon pleads, trying to move but he can’t, and the demon grins a terrifyingly grotesque grin and reaches out. _

 

_ “Come to me, Hakyeon,” it says in a hissing voice. “This is where you belong.” _

 

“Hakyeon,” someone behind him says, and his eyes fly open as he gasps.

 

He’s out of breath, his mouth dry from panting, and he feels hot and sweaty. It takes a moment to reorient himself in the darkness of his bedroom, and then he looks behind him for what woke him up.

 

It’s Jaehwan, peeking at him in concern. “Nightmare?” he asks softly. Hakyeon nods, dropping his head onto the pillow with a sigh. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“I-” Hakyeon thinks about it, but he can’t remember specifically what the nightmare was about. “I just remember demons.” He groans. “I’ve lived for four hundred years and I get nightmares about demons. Shouldn’t have read so much.”

 

“It happens,” Jaehwan reasons, hugging him close. It feels nice, and Hakyeon thinks he could probably lie there forever.

 

“I woke you up,” he mumbles apologetically as he stares ahead of him.

 

“Good,” says Jaehwan, moving one hand up to play with Hakyeon’s hair, making him sigh. “I shouldn’t be sleeping peacefully when you need me.”

 

“I don’t-” Hakyeon starts automatically, but cuts himself off before finishing the sentence.  _ I don’t need you _ , is what he was about to say, his automatic response to Jaehwan, to protect his feelings, but that’s not for now. He doesn’t need to tell such a lie right now. “Thank you,” he says instead, softly, allowing himself to be weak in front of Jaehwan, because it’s the middle of the night and he doesn’t want anything but truth to spill from his lips.

 

“Don’t mention it,” Jaehwan says. “Just go back to sleep.”

 

“I don’t want to sleep just yet,” Hakyeon admits. “Let’s just talk.” He feels Jaehwan’s answering hum against his back and turns over so that he’s facing the other, slightly surprised by their close proximity before he leans into him again.

 

Jaehwan’s gaze is warm, like he’s looking at something so beautiful as he brushes Hakyeon’s sweaty bangs away from his forehead. All Hakyeon can do for a while is stare at him with his lips parted, having the strange feeling of falling while staying still.

 

“Have you ever used faerie magic on me?” he asks curiously, because he knows faeries are beautiful but he doesn’t understand how he can be so  _ captivated _ by a single faerie. “To charm me?”

 

The question seems to take him off guard, but he shakes his head. “Never,” he assures. Then he cracks a grin, “It’s not like I ever needed it.”

 

“Watch me kick you out of this bed and we’ll see if you need it,” Hakyeon deadpans.

 

“Oh, don’t be like that, accept my love!” Jaehwan grins, quickly kisses his cheek and, when the other doesn’t try to push him away, presses their lips together.

 

Hakyeon tastes Jaehwan on his tongue, licking into his mouth, whining quietly when Jaehwan tugs on his lower lip. Their bare bodies are pressed flush together, skin meeting skin, and this closeness is the best Hakyeon ever feels.

 

When they finally part, they’re panting into each other’s mouths. Hakyeon’s eyes flutter closed, exhaustion beginning to set in again. “Okay,” he breathes, “I’m tired again.”

 

Jaehwan chuckles, running a hand down his side and landing it on his back. “Go to sleep, now. I’ll be in your dreams instead of the nightmare.”

 

Despite how hot he feels, a chill runs through Hakyeon’s body when the faerie kisses his neck. He exhales, melting into the safety of the other’s embrace as his eyes slide shut once again, exhaustion soon taking over.

  
And as promised, Jaehwan visits his dream, ridiculously beautiful as he smiles at Hakyeon. And somewhere in the back of his mind he knows that this Jaehwan is the real Jaehwan, taking his hand and squeezing it. “Let’s do something fun,” he says, and the sky is blue, the sun is shining and Jaehwan’s kiss takes his breath away even in his dreams.


End file.
